


if you play your cards right (you can get whatever you want)

by Blackbeyond



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Gambling, Harry Hart as Arthur, M/M, Panties Kink, exhibitionist kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy just really wants to know why the heels were necessary.</p><p>Or, the fic where Harry has to gamble for Kingsman's funding and Eggsy is put in a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you play your cards right (you can get whatever you want)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencegroupie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencegroupie/gifts).



> _Something on your mind_  
>  _I feel it every time I'm with you_  
>  _It's what you like to do, something I like too_  
>  _Let's get it tight_  
>     
>   _If you play your cards righ_ t  
>  _Everything will be alright with me_  
>  \- Alicia Myers

When Harry had said he needed Eggsy to accompany him on a diplomacy trip, Eggsy had assumed he would be Harry’s extra security, standing behind Arthur while he talked to a room of stuffy businessmen and posh investors. This…this is not what he expected.

“Come on Eggsy, suck it in,” Roxy hisses in his ear, tightening the corset around his waist, tugging on the strings with such ferocity that Eggsy feared she would break a few of his ribs.

“I really don’t see why I need to be in a fuckin’ dress!” Eggsy gasps, falling to the ground after Roxy has tied the corset and released him. His best friend rolls her eyes, turning to grab a dress bag from the rack in the mission prep room, pulling out a long and silky dress from the confines of the plastic.

“No.” Eggsy tries to crawl away from the garment, horrified by the happiness vibes he could feel coming from who he thought was his _best bloody friend_.

“Sorry Eggsy, Arthur’s orders.”

There’s a cheeky grin plastered on Roxy’s face while she pulls him back up, wrangling him into the dress, clearly enjoying Eggsy’s discomfort as he struggles to find the holes for his arms and pull down the dress around his waist. It feels like hours before the dress is hanging off his frame correctly and Eggsy has to pause afterwards, marveling at how soft the fabric is against his skin.

“It’s unfair how nice your legs are,” Roxy sighs, “and the corset is really helping with your hips.”

“Thanks?” Eggsy asks, looking at himself in the mirror to see the finished product. The dress had been the finishing touch to the rest of Roxy’s handiwork, and Eggsy winces when he notices some visible red patches of skin leftover from the waxing of his legs. His face has been shaved, and eyebrows shaped, with a touch of gloss on his lips. His hair is the same as it usually is, but Rox added some gel to firm up the shape, and there’s a shiny quality to his skin courtesy of the scented moisturizer that’s been rubbed over his torso. He looks…pretty good actually.

“This isn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be,” he remarks, admiring the long red silk dress he had on, pulling at the spaghetti straps that crossed in the back to cover an otherwise exposed back.

“This isn’t the hard part,” Roxy announces, packing away the leftover bottles of lotion and scents. Eggsy freezes when he sees her pull the heels out of her bag.

“You have got to be kidding.”

\----------------------

Eggsy wonders why the heels were necessary when he stumbles into Harry’s arms at their meeting point, Harry looking delighted to see Eggsy and amused by his newfound clumsiness.

“Hullo,” Eggsy mutters, straightening himself out, relieved when he notices that there weren’t many people outside to see his stumble.

“Hello Eggsy, I see Lancelot left you in one piece,” Harry says pleasantly, offering his arm out for Eggsy to balance with.

“Barely.” Eggsy admires Harry’s dark blue suit and maroon tie that matches his dress, biting his lip at how well it all fits, though he shouldn’t be surprised at the fact that the suit is bespoke. It is one of Harry’s sources of pride after all. “You look really good.”

“As do you,” Harry purrs, eyes dark as he takes in Eggsy’s lithe figure in the silk maroon dress, enjoying how it clings to his pecs and hips, the long slit that shows off Eggsy’s long, toned legs. Eggsy gulps, feeling the heat of Harry’s gaze, wishing that they weren’t about to meet with investors and diplomats.

Speaking of which.

“We’re at a casino.”

Eggsy had expected the diplomatic meeting to be in some kind of government meeting room, a conference room, someone’s posh parlor. Instead, he was standing with Harry in the entrance of a casino, the floors shining with marble tiles, walls crowded with paintings from all points in the history, crystal chandeliers and gold trimmed tables. It was the picture of wealth, and Eggsy stared in awe as a woman walks past them almost dripping in diamonds.

“Of sorts,” Harry remarks, leading Eggsy through the foyer carefully, the young man still adjusting to walking in heels, “This building is owned by the Ortegas, one of Kingsman’s many sponsors. They continue to fund us in exchange for a yearly game in their casino.”

“You’re gambling for Kingsman’s money,” Eggsy deadpans, thoroughly unimpressed. Harry hums in consideration.

“You could say that.”

“So I’m here for…” Eggsy trails off, letting the question hang in the space between them. Harry gulps, patting Eggsy’s arm softly before he mutters his response. “You know I didn’t hear that Harry.”

“It’s…customary for the Kingsman representative to bring…arm candy.”

“You’re fuckin’ shitting me.”

\-----------------

He wasn’t kidding, Eggsy laments, grimacing while Harry introduces him to their host, Ray, the old man casting an appraising glance over him.

“Welcome Arthur,” Ray purrs, his attention still directed as Eggsy, “and a pleasure to meet you, Galahad.”

“Likewise,” Eggsy says, holding back his disgust when Ray brushes his lips over his hand. Harry was unable to do so, tightening his grip around Eggsy’s waist while glaring daggers into Ray’s skull. The investor steps back with his hands in the air, a sleazy smile tight on his face.

“Right, well the game is to start soon. You and your boy toy are just in time.”

“Wh-,” Eggsy starts, harsh words on the tip of his tongue, but Harry gives him a warning glance. Ray smirks and walks away, Eggsy and Harry left to follow from far behind. Eggsy knew he couldn’t retaliate, a heavy flow of funds to Kingsman’s almost empty bank accounts was needed right now, and attacking their investor either verbally or physically would be a terrible idea at this time.

_Fuck Chester _, Eggsy thinks bitterly, knowing that Kingsman wouldn’t have to worry about money if the last Arthur hadn’t drained their accounts on frivolous exploits and expensive liquor over the years.__

__He doesn’t have long to linger on his hate as they made their way into a dimly lit room, smoke permeating the room as a group of older men gathered around with young men and women at their sides. Eggsy’s eyes scan the room, only spotting one woman in one of the main chairs, a hard look set on her face, no companion at her side. It’s almost a relief when the only empty seat ends up being beside her._ _

__“Arthur,” she mutters under her breath, giving a respectful nod to Eggsy as they sit._ _

__“M,” Harry greets in return, “And what happened to your predecessor?”_ _

__“Killed him,” she says cheerfully, the first positive expression on her face one of pure, unadulterated joy. “He ended up helping Valentine, the arse. What about yours?”_ _

__Eggsy smirks as he takes a seat on Harry’s lap, right arm hooking around Harry’s neck as he grins and raises a hand. “Same.”_ _

__“This was a horrible idea,” Harry sighs while Eggsy and M begin to chat, exchanging the stories of how they killed their traitor bosses. He gets a pat on his chest and a wink for his troubles, leaning back in his chair and enjoying the weight of Eggsy on his lap, the feeling of the silk dress under his hands._ _

__He vaguely wonders if Eggsy is wearing matching panties._ _

__“Welcome everyone!” Ray booms moments later, and Harry doesn’t jump. He doesn’t. And it definitely doesn’t make him hard when Eggsy scoots farther up his lap at the noise, centering his arse right over his crotch._ _

__“As you know, this is the twentieth annual meeting of your esteemed organizations where there is no buy in, but what you finish with is what funds you will receive. For those who are new, you all have a pile of chips in front of you. Now, they’re all marked either 10, 20, 50, 100, and 500. These are their values…in thousands of pounds. You will all start with a 1500 stack, and will have four hours to either win or lose your money.” Ray gestures at the table laid out in front of him, beaming at his guests._ _

__“Gambling for Kingsman’s money,” Eggsy hisses in Harry’s ear._ _

__“Relax, how hard can it be?” Harry responds, running a hand down Eggsy’s bare back in a soothing motion as the cards are shuffled and dealt._ _

__“Probably not as hard as I am,” Eggsy says nonchalantly, tilting so his mouth was right at Harry’s neck, “Roxy got me into these lace pants earlier.”_ _

__Harry gulps as he takes a look at his cards, and then the clock._ _

__This was going to be a long night._ _

____

\---------------

This was a long and boring night in Eggsy’s opinion, the usually awake and aware spy slowing growing tired as Harry played what felt like the millionth hand. And they had only just reached the second hour. It was amazing how fast the hands flew when people weren’t playing with their own money, Eggsy thinks vaguely, watching as people shoved chips into the pot, only to lose.

They’d already lost six of the twenty organization heads, the men shrugging when they lost all their chips, standing up and dragging their younger companions after them. How strange the rich and powerful were.

M (Eggsy learns her name is Meredith when the head of MI-5 bids her farewell) has stayed strong, a nice two million pounds in her chip pile, determination etched into the wrinkles on her forehead. There are few more leaders present who clearly need the money, taking a little more time as they strategize their actions. The player with the highest stack was a young American, perhaps even younger than Eggsy, who had a solid five million, lucking out on a royal straight early in the game, and playing carefully since. Harry himself only had the one-point-five he’d started with, getting a feel for the other players and trying to figure out their tells.

It wasn’t working very well, Eggsy sighs to himself as he buries his face in Harry’s neck, laying gentle kisses on his lover’s skin.

“Eggsy!”

“But I’m so bored,” Eggsy mumbles, spreading his legs a little and letting the slit of his dress ride up, showing a hint of his lace panties. “We can have a little fun right?”

It takes all of Harry’s will to remain focused on the cards in his hand, knowing that he could win the hand if he could just keep his mind straight.

The pot is still relatively low, no one confident enough to bluff at the moment, not confident enough in their hand to raise. Harry glances down at his ace and queen of spades, looking up at the ace of clubs sitting by itself in the center of the table. This could be an easy three million pounds, he reasons, if he kept his cool.

The next card is a queen of hearts, and Harry kisses the top of Eggsy’s head, dragging his lips down to Eggsy’s temple, then cheek.

“Oh?” Eggsy whispers happily, cock stirring in his pants while Harry moves his free hand towards the slit of his dress.

A six of clubs, a two hearts, and a four of spades. M has already folded, but the four men with close to nothing to lose go all in, an easy half million going in the pot.

“Sirs?” Ray asks, gesturing for the remaining fourteen to show their cards. Harry smirks as he sees the highest pay before his is a pair of aces, king high, and carefully shows his hand.

“The winner, Arthur,” Ray announces, gathering the cards as the four losers leave and Harry collects his new chips. Eggsy lets out a low whine, wanting to get back to what they were doing,  
but Harry kisses him fast and hard, letting his younger lover blink in shock while he organizes the chips.

“There will be another five hands before we take a break,” Harry whispers to Eggsy, “can you last until then?”

“Wha-?” There’s a promise in Harry’s smile while the older man lifts up a hand of chips.

“Blow for luck?” he asks. Eggsy huffs and blows softly.

“Wish it wasn’t the only thing getting blown.”

“Five more hands,” Harry promises. “Five more hands.” Eggsy doesn’t miss how it seems like Harry is telling himself this as well.

\-----------------------

“Fuck, _fuck_!” Eggsy groans, grasping at Harry’s tie to pull him into another kiss while hooking his legs around Harry’s waist. The last half hour had passed by so slowly, Eggsy growing more anxious with each hand that passed, skirt of his dress tenting as Harry snuck his hand under to stroke him through his panties. They’d basically run out of the room when the break came, M snickering at their less than graceful departure, pawing at each other, kissing whatever parts they could reach before Harry had shoved him into a closet and hitched him up against a wall.

“So needy,” Harry almost growls, running his hands up Eggsy’s smooth legs and pushing up the skirt, greeted by the lovely sight of Eggsy’s erection straining against lace, the material wet with precum. “I could feel you getting wetter in my hand, Eggsy, so desperate and restrained in my lap.”

“Fucker,” Eggsy whines when Harry swipes a thumb over the head of his cock through the pants, “I want- I- fuck!”

“We only have fifteen minutes.” The panties are pulled off, balled up in Harry’s hands as Harry lets Eggsy down, the younger man trembling as he struggled to remain standing. “What can we do in fifteen minutes?”

“You c-can shut up and-“ Eggsy loses his breath as Harry swallows him down to the hilt, legs giving out. Hands shoot up to grip his thighs, leaving him pined against the wall while Harry takes his time, pulling off and sucking lightly at the tip, licking at the drops of precum gathering there. 

“I could do this for hours, Eggsy,” Harry marvels, running his tongue up the entirety of Eggsy’s shaft while looking up into his eyes. “Maybe I’ll do this for fifteen minutes, leaving you desperate and wanton, so close to coming, and then take you back to the table, go back to my games, while having you sit on my cock, have you ride me with your dress covering us.”

Eggsy keens, letting Harry know exactly what he thought about that idea. The boy is all but leaking now, on the edge. Harry wonders if he’ll come from his words alone.

“Do you want it to happen Eggsy?” Harry murmurs, brushing his lips over the skin of Eggsy’s hip, feeling his lover tremble beneath him, knees weak. “All the other players will wonder why you’re so flushed, squirming in my lap while each hand is played. Maybe M will catch a peek, see my cock splitting you open-“

“Fuck!” Eggsy gasps, his orgasm surprising him as Harry bites his hip. The older man smirks, wiping at his cheek and lapping at the cum that’s covering his face and suit. “You can’t fuckin’ just say that shit!”

Harry slowly stands up, bringing his hand to Eggsy’s mouth and he takes a finger into his mouth, slowly sucking at it.

“Fuck Harry,” Eggsy moans, when Harry draws his finger away, his eyes dark with want, cock still hard.

Harry is about to respond when there’s noises from outside the closet, people returning to the game room with their companions.

“It seems we must return,” Harry says, pulling at the handkerchief in his breast pocket, wiping at his face and lightly dabbing at his lost cause of a suit.

“Ruined your suit,” Eggsy mutters, though he doesn’t sound sorry, liking the sight of Harry covered in his cum.

“You’ll just have to make it up to me.” Harry gives up on trying to clean his suit and just takes the jacket off, the white shirt underneath not revealing what they’d just done in the closet. Normally Harry would just keep his jacket on, but he had to maintain some sort of appearance in front of other government leaders.

“Do I get my panties back?”

Harry pauses as he puts the handkerchief back into his suit pocket, remembering the lace panties he’d stuffed in his pocket. Eggsy looks sexed out, hair disheveled compared to the sleek blond locks he’d started with, his face red, dress spread so the slit revealed his hip bones and lack of underwear. He doesn’t want to go back to the tables. Unless...

“If I give them back,” Harry says casually, opening the door of the closet, “how am I supposed to fuck you?”

“ _Harry!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I haven't played Texas Hold 'em in like, half a year, so I'm a little rusty with the specifics. Everything I wasn't sure about was Google'd. Google is your friend.


End file.
